Lily Evans: Third year
by Lily.Evans.113
Summary: Lily and James have been at each others throats again. Snapes messed up again and Lily still refuses to remain angry. All of Lily's friends know he's bad news, but will she listen? L/J.
1. Friend or foe?

Lily POV

'Lily hurry, we don't want you missing the train!' Dad yelled. A little too loudly I might add. I got out of bed and rushed to do my hair. I didn't want to look terrible on our first day.

I usually wake up early but, a few weeks ago I broke my alarm clock. I spilled a glass of orange juice on it when I put my potions textbook down on my night table. I could have easily fixed with a repairo charm but no magic away from school.

Slughorn gave us a whole list of potions to learn over the summer. He has done that every year since ive been at Hogwarts but usually I have Sev to help me memorize them. No, no I cant think about him now.

Calm down Lily. Deep breaths.

To keep that off my mind, I finished packing my trunk I only had my robes and my transfiguration book left to pack.

Every year I read my transfiguration book twice before school starts. I can never really pay attention in class because unfortunately, I share that class with all four marauders.

'Lily its 10 o'clock! You know we have to drive all the way to kings cross please hurry'

'One sec dad!' I yelled back as I straightened the last piece of my hair.

I sprinted down stairs as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake petunia. I wasn't in the mood for being yelled at for being a freak today.

We got to the station at 10:55

I gave my dad I good bye hug and ran towards the wall between platforms 9 and ten.

This being my third time doing this, I wasn't nervous

As soon as I got through the platform I felt a pair of arms grabbing me into a hug.

'Lily!' Alice yelled as she pulled me into a hug.

'Hey Alice' I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster having not eaten yet today.

We quickly jumped out of the way as we heard another person coming through the platform.

It was Frank Longbottom.

Alice looked over joyed but tried to contain it. She was still trying to hide the fact that she liked him.

Next to come through the platform at promptly 10:59 was all four marauders.

Me and Alice boarded the train and found the compartment where marlene and Marigold were sitting.

The marauders were in the compartment next to us and James stuck his head in and said

'How was your summer Evans?'

Sounds like a perfectly decent thing to say right?

No.

He knew how my summer was. He knew I wouldn't want to talk about it. He however, did.

'So how's Snivellus?' he asked.


	2. Quidditch

The sorting ceremony hat just finished. Dumbledore was about to start his beginning of the year speech (which everyone but the first years tuned out because he always said the same thing.)

I was sitting with Marigold and Alice. They were already talking about Quidditch.

'Lily please please please tryout with me!' She pleaded

'No. No way.' I said simply there was no I was going to be on that Quidditch team with potter.

'Please! Frank is a chaser and that's what I want to play to. I'm sure you're a natural.'

'No.' I said again 'Sorry Alice but find someone else to keep you company'

James came by and sat next to me.

'Don't worry Alice I'll be there to keep you company.' He said.

'See Lily! You're the only one against it!' Alice said loudly.

'And now you see why!' I said pointing at Potter.

'Aw c'mon I'm not a complete git!'He said just as the other three marauders walked over.

James completely ignored them.

'So we get to start going to hogsmeade this year! Are you going Lily flower?'

' Yes.' I said wearily I knew what was coming 'And please don't call me Lily flower'

' Fine TigerLily. Anyway would you want to go to hogsmeade with me?' he said

' First TigerLily is just as bad and go as…?' either way the answer would be no but I hadn't gotten to reject him all summer!

'As a date LilyPetal'

Wow he's bad at coming up with nicknames. I don't even want to know what he'd come up with next so I dropped it.

'Ok Potter let's be clear. No matter how many times you ask me out I will always say no. Can you just make my life easier and stop asking?' and with that I stormed off back to the common room.

'Smooth mate' I heard Sirius say with a cackle.


	3. just friends?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! ive been working on science fair (ugh) but its done now! im starting chapter four now :)**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling So no, I don't own this.**

James POV

'I don't understand why she won't go out with me!' I said on our way to transfiguration. One of the classes we happened to have with Lily.

'Maybe its because she thinks you're a complete prat!' Sirius said.

'Really Prongs, you should probably try being her friend first and then asking her out' Remus said quietly

'Where's the fun in that?' Sirius boomed before we walked into the class room.

When we walked in we took our usual seats behind Lily.

'Hey Lily' I said while McGonagall was righting a spell and instructions on how to preform it in bright blue with her wand.

She turned half way around and slightly nodded her head but mad no other acknowledgment that she had heard me.

I tried to pay attention for the rest of class. We were learning how to turn an animal into a water goblet.

Apparently doing the spell with your own pet is easier so we used ones from the school.

I had a snowy owl with bright yellow eyes .I immediately turned it into a goblet and I was the first one.

'Excellent Mr. Potter' McGonagall said. ' ten points to Gryffindor'

Lily glowered back at me before turning and trying the spell one more time, successfully.

It's funny how they're shocked I know stuff and get mad at me when I do stuff right. Never seen Lily yell at Snivellus for making a potion right.

She's biasedly judgmental.

If she had liked me from the start she wouldn't care what I did.

I mean her best friend picks a fight with a me, at the time a complete stranger and I did everything wrong.

Its not bloody fair I tell ya.

After potions I had muggle studies. I was left walking to that class on my own because Remus,Peter,and Sirius all had different classes.

I only took the class because Lily was in it.

I usually slept through class anyway. Sirius showed me a charm that kept your eyes open when you asleep and whenever someone says your name, you wake up. Brilliant, if you ask me.

When I the class was finished, Edgar Bones yelled 'Potter you have GOT to teach me that spell sometime'

Promptly waking me up.

I joined Remus in the hallway as we walked to Herbology.

He was silent. Probably because Marigold and Lily were walking next to us on their way to class.

He'd had a crush on Marigold since first year.

Lily told him that she liked him back and he should ask her out, but he was convinced he would hurt her.

As we walked into the door of the green house I heard a bitter voice say 'Potter!' Angrily

I turned around, and wished I hadn't.

**ok so out of curiosity, who do you think James saw? and what do you think snape did? reviews appreciated :) **


	4. Wrong Enemy

**Chapter 4**

**Lucius' POV**

James Potter. Just the name made me shutter.

Filthy blood traitors are just as bad as mud bloods!

I didn't know what he had done, but Snape looked sad. Therefore, He did something.

I really didn't like Snape. I was only nice to him for two reasons. One: He's a death eater and the dark lord told us to recruit. 2: He's friends with Avery, A loyal death eater who will tell the dark lord anything I say against him. And I don't want to be dead!

Anyway, I was head boy this year and I needed an excuse to take points from Gryffindor.

'What do you Malfoy?' He spat.

'Oh, don't be rude to you superiors Potter. It really is quite rude. It's such a pity, but I have to take points for that. Let's say 10?'

'You _really_ don't want to do that' said Sirius Black.

The black sheep in the Black family speaks up.

'Is that a threat?' I said turning to Avery

He shrugged and said

'Sounded like a threat to me'

'I completely agree. So that will be another 20 points from Gryffindor?

I strode away, chin held high and a smile on my face.

**A/N: Sorry how short it is ill have another chapter up tomorrow just wanted to give you guys something tonight sorry about the slow updates but now its thanksgiving break so i can write more im also working a new story about lily evans second yr that is NOT a prequel to this its just separate but plz review 3**


	5. Mandragora

**Sirius POV **

It was a really good thing Gryffindors hated Slytherins. I mean a _really _good thing. It was also a really good thing Gryfindoors loved our pranks.

I mean if it weren't for these two things, everyone would hate us. We ask a Slytherin what they want and what happens? We lose 30 points.

James, Peter, Remus, and I continued to herbology.

We would have been trudging along sadly but we go to work with mandrakes today!

Me and James always tickled ours.

They were like little fat plant babies who got very angry when you tickled them.

That's all I really know about them, other than they fact they un-petrify people.

Remus is always blabbing about it 'cause apparently it's also used for some anti-werewolf potion.

Crap. I've been trying so hard not to learn this year. And now what? I've learned TWO things on ONE plant. Remus really is a bad influence on me lately.

We walked in to greenhouse 3 and took our usual seats. A row of four with James' seat right behind Evans. What a coincidence!

Professor Sprout was droning on about 'safety' and what not while James and I were sticking our hands in the pots and tickling the earthy babies.

We shared the class with the Ravenclaws and the Lockhart kid kept getting bitten.

'I think it may have broken his nail!' James whispered as Lockhart yelped for the 1000th time this period.

'Blimey I don't know how that kids not a Hufflepuff!' I said loudly as we left the green house

Of course I got a glare from Lily so I knew I said it too loud.

'Let's go down to the Black Lake.' James said in a pretty matter o' fact way considering it was a suggestion.

'But I'm hungry!' I whined in reply

'We can go down to the kitchen later' Remus said patiently.

'But im hungry now!'

'You can have more éclairs if we go to the kitchen' Peter chipped in.

'But can I have more éclair NOW if we got to the kitchens LATER? No I can't!'

'Relax pads!' James said in a very exasperated voice

'Well then Jamsie get me some food!'

In defeat they all agreed to go down for lunch.


	6. Term Prank

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. I had half the chapter done when I system restored my computer and it didn't get backed up. I'll do my best to update more. (Also if you're reading my other story I'm working on the update for that.) **

It was weird going to the great hall for lunch. We always went to the kitchens.

We took our usual seats at the Gryffindor table. We sat right across from Lily, Marigold, Alice, Marlene, and Mary. Frank sat with us too. He was a sort of fifth marauder. It was so weird how specific our seats were. I was across from Evans, Sirius was across from Marlene, Marigold across from Remus, Mary across from Peter, and Frank across from Alice.

That's always how we sat but today, the girls weren't there. We shrugged and sat down.

"We need to plan another prank." Sirius said with his eyebrows creased. "We don't want anyone to forget about us."

"Sirius, with our term prank last year I highly doubt anyone will be forgetting the Marauders." Remus said bemused by Sirius' concern.

"Ah our term prank" I said, reminiscing about our best prank ever.

"That one will be hard to top!" Peter squeaked.

We were all gazing out the window remembering our prank.

Everyone in the great hall the day before finals was expecting to see four house tables. However, that was not the case.

What they did find was four house animals.

A mighty lion, a baby snake, a small badger, and a medium sized eagle.

They weren't just animals though. They were _storytelling _animals.

The old lion was telling tales to the three 'school children' animals. He began with the story of the misdeeds of Slytherin (highly exaggerated of course) causing him and his pupils to be band to the dungeons.

He concluded with a story of how he had slayed a dragon with a goblin made sword, earning him and his pupils the highest tower.

After all the tales were done, the animals took actions upon the traits of their houses.

The badger ran off to find something unknown, which turned out to be honeydukes candy for all of the hufflepuffs.

Ravenclaw started telling riddles that led to ravenclaws candy.

The snake attacked the lion… and immediately lost. It then burst into candy for the Gryffindors.

Slytherin students were given one chocolate bar to share from the just hufflepuff badger, Unplanned of course. They didn't deserve it.

Professor Slughorn wasn't too fond of that prank. Only prank that ever lost us points, although it was only five. It was all worth it though. You can't even imagine showing up your worst enemy in front of the entire school.

Not to mention seeing the stages of their emotions. Confusion, Stunned silence, and last but not least, pure amusement and joy. For three at out four of the houses. And 99.9% of Gryffindors.

You see, though she's not her today, Evans was here the day we pulled the end of term prank.

She didn't like when little ol' snivellus didn't get his way. Which in fact he did because Lily shared her chocolate.

"James… James …. Earth to James! JAMSIE" Sirius yelled right in my ear.

"Yeah huh what do you want?" I snapped back to reality.

I hadn't realized they had all stopped with the flash back about ten minutes ago.

"Jamsie why aren't you thanking me?" Sirius said sounding pretty upset.

"Don't call me that. And why the bloody 'ell would I be thanking you?"

"I saved you from the trance" He said innocently.

"yeah ok thanks Sirius"

"Let's go back to the dormitory, nearly every ones left" Remus said.

I looked around to see that we were just about the only people there.

"Oh yeah… We have class now though" I said wearily.

"Sirius can you help me in potions?" Peter said quietly.

"Sure" He said sounding nicer than he usually did. Must've been the food.

"Let's head down to transfiguration moony" I said

"Alright." He glanced at a pocket watch. "We shouldn't be late enough for her to notice."

We were halfway down the hall when Remus turned back to yell at padfoot and wormtail.

"Try not to blow anything up will you?"


	7. The Beetle

**A/N: **ok so I'm replying to a review here because they have private messaging disabled (it was a review for chapter one itll make more sense if you read it)

Thanks to AjGirl15, ., ILoveHarryPotterForever, fanficfreak1118, and anybody else reading this who is going to review this chapter

SpencerReid Ok well first of all they didn't hex or hurt anyone in this chapter so I don't know what your deal is. I would assume you're not reading this because you didn't seem to like it. We know from the books that snape was death eater so that's what he did wrong. I know Gryffindors don't always to right I'm aware. Oh and if you would like 3 references: Snape killed Dumbledore, He hexed George's ear off, He almost killed Sirius, plus while he was a death eater I'm sure he did some harm. Now, I know he repented and all but this is BEFORE that happened. I know Slytherins aren't always evil. Scorpio is Slytherin and I ship him with gryf Rose and to be best friends with Albus. If you would like to make a valid argument go for it but until you get one bug off.

Ok sorry for my rant. Now for my update

**Lilys POV**

"Lily!"

Alice ran up behind me.

"You were supposed to wait for us!" Alice whined.

"I know sorry but I didn't think we'd be done before next period and I didn't want to be late…" I said apologetically.

"Yeah well thanks for leaving me alone with _him!"_ She said sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Alice he's not that bad if you would just get to know him"

"Lily, you're my best friend and I hate to be the one to tell you this but, he's a death eater in training!"

"Alliccee no he's not! He may be hanging out with the wrong crowd but he is not a death eater!"

"Lily, Snapes bad news and you know it"

"Whatever Alice we're just lucky he's helping us do the potions extra credit. Let's go we have transfiguration. Mcgonagall will be furious if we're late."

We walked into transfiguration five minutes late.

Mcgonagall didn't notice but there were only to seats left.

One by Potter and one by Frank.

Alice looked at me as if to say "Please? Can I?"

I nodded and she quietly ran over to the seat by Frank.

I reluctantly sat by Potter.

"Why weren't you at lunch Evans?" He asked.

"None of your business Potter" I snapped.

"Ooh was little Lily petal breaking the rules?" He said.

"Why must you give me nicknames? And no, I was working on an assignment. You see, some of us actually do our work." I said matter-o'-factly.

"Hey relax _Lily_ I have all passing marks. In fact you and Remus are the only ones topping me" He said smugly

"Oh did Remus not share all of his work?" I said.

He gasped, mock hurt. "Tiger Lily, Why do you doubt me?"

"Shut up James we actually need to do this spell" I said as I realized Mcgonagall was putting a spell up telling us how to turn a button into a beetle.

I did mine the first try and without my noticing James took my sweater off of the back of my chair.

He managed to change it into a beetle nest with five beetles wandering around.

"Impressive Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you professor" he said happily.

I reached back to grab my sweater and when it wasn't there I realized what happened.

"You owe me a new sweater potter." I said as I walked away

**Quidditch tryouts next chapter! Please please PLEASE review Ill update a lot faster if you review**


	8. More Than Four?

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to update. I gave up fanfic for Lent though that's not much of an excuse because I had about half of this done before. (And I just realized I had 5 stories that need updating!) Oh and In most fanfic James is a chaser. Well he's not. In the first book it says Harrys dad was a seeker and in the fifth book (Snapes Worst memories) He sketches a snitch and later plays with a snitch he nicked for Filch. Apparently JKR said he was a chaser so my theory is that James Sirius is chaser. Idk but here hes a seeker. ~Lily**

**Oh and this was before the girls stair cases were enchanted. And Lily's really good at Quidditch she just doesn't play on the team cuz of James. One more thing- Lily knows about Remus but Alice doesn't.**

****

Lilys POV

"Lily! Please! Please please please please PLEASE! "

"Ok" I said smirking.

"Yay! Finally" She said said but her smile quickly faded

"Wait why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'll play on the team" I said "If you become an animagus with me!"

"Why do you want to be an animagus so bad?" She asked but I could see that she would definitely agree.

"Yay! What time is it? 'Cause I haven't polished my broom in a few months…" I trailed off.

"Its 5:00." She said pointing at the clock that was right next to me.

I smiled grabbed my robes and quickly ran in the bathroom.

I came out ten minutes later, brushed my hair, and quickly started polishing my Nimbus 777.

Not five minutes later the door opened.

****

**James POV**

I woke up early on Saturday, thanks to Sirius beating me with a pillow.

"Jamsie get up! JAMES! JAMIE! "

When he saw I'd open my eyes he jumped up on his bed.

I looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was 5 in the morning

He was way too happy this early.

"Sirius!" I half shouted. "Why did you wake up me!" I said throwing a pillow at him and groggily getting out of bed. It was to early to speak coherently.

"We've got quidditch tryouts today mate!" He said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah. In FOUR HOURS" I said way too loudly for a room with people sleeping in it.

"What are you two on about this early?" Peter said, still half asleep, yet that didn't keep him from chucking pillows at us.

"He woke me up four hours early for quidditch!" I said.

"That's nice. You know what would be better though?" Remus said.

He didn't give us a chance to answer before he yelled

"IF YOU WOULD BOTH SHUT UP!" and more pillows hit us

"Oi! See what you've done to moony, Padfoot?"

"Just go to the kitchens so we can sleep" Peter said

"You know us so well!" Sirius cooed.

"You go down. I'll go get Alice and meet you there."

I walked down to the common room and up to the girl's dormitories. I'll never know why they let us come up here.

****

**Lilys POV**

"Potter! What are you doing in here?" I asked, finishing my broom and starting on the twigs.

"Evans! What are you doing with a broom?" He asked, smirking.

"Getting ready for tryouts now answer my question."

"Just coming to get Alice for breakfast but if you're trying out you're welcome to come"

"I'll go get her." I walked back into the bathroom and After a quick and loud hair drying spell we both came back out.

"What was that spell you just used on Alice, Lily?" James asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"It's a hair drying charm…" I told him.

And he burst out laughing. Just like that. Now it was our turn to be confused

"What're you going on about James?" Alice asked.

"Sirius-" He tried to tell us but it wasn't completely coherent, seeing as he hadn't recovered from his laughing fit yet. "Sirius- Uses – that spell every- morning" More laughing. "Said it was an alarm charm to wake up Peter."

We both burst out laughing. "That's a girls only spell." I said "He must have put quite a lot of work into adjusting it, too."

After the three of us calmed down James hooked his arm around both of ours- I shook it off and went to Alices other side- and dragged is down to the kitchens.

****

**Actual tryouts will be in the next chapter which will be up this Sunday! ~Lily**


End file.
